


Voltron One-Shots and Drabbles

by Magus_the_Procrastinator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Everyone will probably need a hug, Freeform, How do I tag?, I will take requests, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance has anxiety, Might do longer works later, Probably just one-shots, Updating tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_the_Procrastinator/pseuds/Magus_the_Procrastinator
Summary: This is going to be Voltron one-shots and drabbles. I don't know how long it will be or last, I'm not great at consistency. I will try. I'll take almost any requests, though if I feel uncomfortable with one, I will let you know and try to refer you to another author who can probably do it better. Don't be shy, I don't judge.Have fun, I hope it pulls your heartstrings a little.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Voltron One-Shots and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little depressing, but I came up with it while staring at a wall so what am I to do but write it.  
> I don't think there's going to be any warnings for this one, But if there are and I miss them, please comment and let me know. 
> 
> Lance Is sitting in his room after a mission, debating his role on the team, now that Shiro has returned from being captured.
> 
> The last thing, constructive criticism helps me become a better writer, and if it's not too much trouble I would love some commentary on anything that bothers you or you think I could improve on. But, y'know, good things are always welcome. Have a wonderful day, I'll post another one as soon as I get past my procrastinating.

Lance grew up knowing he wasn't a main character. It always sounded stupid, especially when he spoke his thoughts to his empty bedroom, but the notion stuck with him well into his adult life. Right now, sitting in his still empty bedroom on the castle ship, the thought hit him full force again. He wasn't a main character. Tightness started in his chest and quickly bubbled up his throat into sour, almost nervous laughter. 

_I'm comic relief at best._

There wasn't really helping that fact, he made a lot of jokes. It was his coping mechanism. Stressed? Tell a joke. Happy? Tell a joke. Scared? Tell another fucking joke. Even as a kid, he wasn't particularly good at handling life, he never had the raw conviction the rest of the team had and tended to get over nervous and paranoid about things nobody else worried about, not that he'd ever voice those concerns. Everyone else on the team was so...special. Keith was a hardass, and he rarely seemed to _not_ have an answer. Pidge was beyond just 'intelligent', they were a downright genius, and their critical thinking skills made them one of the smartest most reliable people on the team. Hunk was super friendly and was always there for emotional support. Some people might see him as a pushover, but Lance had seen first-hand what happened when you tried to push him past his moral boundary line. There was no avoiding that storm. Allura was a princess and a leader, taught how to be decisive and it showed in her daily life. There was hardly a time when she didn't know what to do. On the few occasions that she didn't have an answer, she was humble admitting it and worked off other people's ideas. Shiro... Well, the simplest thing to say is that everyone loved him. Decisive, kind, considerate, and with all the makings of a good leader, anyone on the ship would follow him into battle without question.

And then there was Lance. Lance who wasn't special. Lance who didn't always know what to do. Lance who questioned himself over and over and over because _what if his decision killed them._

Lance moved from his floor to his bed, laying down to look at the ceiling with blank eyes as his thoughts roamed, hands crossed neatly over his gut.

He'd thought about it plenty, probably more than was healthy. 

...Definitely more than was healthy. He had nightmares about them dying. Nightmares about them being captured. Visions alone in Blue's chamber of someone disappearing, or getting hurt, or leaving on their own because they couldn't stand him. 

Then again, could he blame them? 

After all that he'd done, and after all that he'd _failed_ to do. After so many screw-ups, no one would blame them for wanting him gone, especially not now that Shiro was back. He couldn't take Blue back from Allura, she and Blue had bonded so much, it wouldn't be fair. And he couldn't keep Keith's lion, red _belonged_ to him. They belonged to each other. And Shiro needed the Black lion to lead.

Lance wasn't a main character. He was a place holder. The actor for Villager B.

But maybe he could learn to be okay with that, if it meant they'd be happy.


End file.
